Cuando te Conocí
by Ezequiel77
Summary: Sonic a la edad de diez accidentalmente fue llevado a la dimensión sol , allí el se encontrara con una cierta gatita color lavanda.¿que es lo que podría suceder?solo tiene que leer(One-Shot)


**Hola lectores de fanfiction aquí les traigo una nueva historia de sonic the hedgehog y blaze the cat, decidí hacer un fanfic ya que hay muy pocas historia en español sobre esta pareja, espero que lo disfruten. -^-^-**

Era un día como cualquier otro en mobius, los pájaros cantaban armoniosamente, los arboles armaban un espectacular follaje, los animales convivían en tranquilidad en el bosque, se podía respirar la tranquilidad que esta daba, pero esta tranquilidad fue interrumpida por los gritos de alegría de un joven erizo azul que corría a una velocidad impresionante dejando un rastro de humo en su camino.

El joven erizo azul que corría con alegría no era ni más ni menos que sonic the hedgehog de diez años de edad. Lo único que lo hacía muy feliz era correr por todas partes sintiendo el viento en su rostro. En su camino decidió parar ya que siempre le gustaba estar en su lugar favorito, ese lugar era un enorme campo de flores de distintas formas y colores

_-genial –_era lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver el hermoso campo de flores

En eso bajo al campo para ver las flores un poco más de cerca, y oliendo una que otra flor, la flor que más le llamo la atención era una de color lavanda, cuando recogió la flor pudo ver una gema de color azul cerca de la flor que había recogido

-valla que gema más preciosa – dijo mientras recogía la esmeralda de color azul

Al momento que sonic tenía la esmeralda en su mano esta empezó a brillar intensamente

-¡que esta sucediendo!- dijo sonic tapándose los ojos por el resplandor de la gema

Cuando la luz había desaparecido sonic ya no se encontraba allí, se había desvaneció del lugar junto con la esmeralda azul

**Mientras tanto en una dimensión alterna**

Una pequeña gatita de color lavanda estaba caminando por las afueras del palacio tratando de no pensar en el solitario destino que tenía ,su nombre era Blaze the cat diez años de edad. Cuando caminaba vio que algunos niños koalas estaban jugando a la pelota y uno de ellos tiro la pelota cerca de ella he instintivamente recogió la pelota

-me podría dar la pelota por favor –dijo el niño koala mientras se acercaba a la pequeña gatita

Ella le estaba apunto de regresar la pelota pero en sus manos empezó a sentir como salía las llamas ya que no las podía controlar muy bien todavía y cuando el koala toco la pelota esta se quemo causándoles unas quemaduras en sus manos, el koala grito de dolor por las quemaduras, sus amigos se acercaron por el grito de dolor del koala, ella se preocupo mucho por lo que había hecho

-a…arde-dijo el koala tratando de aguantarse el dolor de sus manos mientras tenía una pequeñas lagrimas de dolor

-¿ qué te paso?, estas bien-dijo uno de sus amigos

-¡o por dios!-exclamo otro mirando las quemaduras de su amigo

-qué demonios te pasa, cuál es tu problema-le dijo a la gatita lavada enojado

-aléjate de aquí, ¡monstruo!-termino de decir

Blaze no soporta más las horribles palabras que le estaban diciendo y salió corriendo de allí con lagrimas en los ojos .corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño lago donde se sentó en la orilla con la cabeza entre las rodillas y lloro. Cuando termino de llorar vio su reflejo en el lago y se preguntaba a ella misma.

-por que, por que no puedo ser como los demás-se dijo a si misma sacando una gema rectangular de color violeta recordando el momento que le habían dicho que ella seria la siguiente guardiana de las sol Emeralds ,protegiéndolas de cualquiera que la usarían para sus fines malvados

-¿por qué no puedo tener opción?-se seguía preguntando ella misma. Dejando el sol emerald en el suelo para después seguir mirando su reflejo en el lago

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba blaze un cierto eriso azul se frotaba la cabeza por la caída que había sufrido

-ay mi cabeza como duele-dijo frotándose la cabeza para aliviar el dolor que tenia ,una vez que ya no le dolía la cabeza miro por los alrededores .

-¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunto a si mismo poniéndose de pie para poder ver mejor los alrededores, aun tenia la esmeralda azul en su mano y la flor de color lavanda en su otra mano

-¿_que a pasado?, lo único que recuerdo era esa luz de la esmeralda y luego aparecí en el cielo-_sonic pensaba que era lo que había sucedido pero no se le ocurrió ninguna idea

-bueno tendré que investigar un poco –dijo sonic mientras salia corriendo

Sonic recorrió gran parte del lugar pero todo se le hacía desconocido para el

_-valla, nunca he estado aquí, me pregunto en donde estoy-_se preguntaba a si mismo

Mientras seguía recorriendo vio un pequeño lago y decidió refrescarse un poco,, levanto un poco la cabeza y le llamo la atención cuando vio a una gatita de color lavanda en la orilla del rio y por su miraba se notaba la tristeza en su que sonic se acerco a ella.

-¿por qué estas triste?-le pregunto sonic arrimándose a ella

Blaze se sorprendió un poco por el erizo que le hablaba, pero ella no le prestó atención alguna.

-_mmm ,creo que tratare de animarla-_sonic pensaba una forma de animarla hasta que se le había prendió una lamparita sobre la cabeza

Sonic se puso en frente de Blaze y ella levanto la cabeza para verlo , en ese momento sonic tenia cara serio per a los poco segundos después sonic hizo todo tipos de caras graciosas .Blaze miro hacia arriba y vio que el erizo empezó a hacer caras graciosas ,a principio no le hizo mucha gracia pero después ella empezó a reírse .

-savia que te reirías, siempre funciona –dijo sonic terminando de hacer gestos graciosos

-si eres muy gracioso-dijo blaze limpiándose un lagrima de alegría

-me llamo sonic,sonic the hedgehog-sonic se presentaba con su típica risa

-mi nombre es blaze,blaze the cat-tambien se presento blaze

-¿y dime blaze por que estabas llorando?-sonic le pregunto a blaze mientras se sentaba cerca de ella

Por un instante se había olvidado de por qué lloraba, pero con la pregunta de sonic recordó lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos antes y volvió a mirar el agua de nuevo

-no tendrías que hablar conmigo, –dijo blaze con tristeza en sus palabras

-¿por que?-pregunto sonic confundido

-por esto –dijo blaze creando llamas de su mano, apenas perdió el control cerro su mano para apagar las llamas,

-a causa de estas llamas es que me ven como un monstruo

Sonic se sorprendió un poco, nunca había vista a alguien que creara llamas de sus manos, pero el no la veía como un monstruo por tener poderes de fuego

-yo no creo que seas un monstruo, sino todo lo contrario-dijo sonic sin dudar en sus palabras

Blaze no supo que decir en eso momento es la primera vez que nadie a excepción de sus sirvientes creía que era un monstruo. Pero salió de sus pensamientos ya que el erizo había colocado una flor de color lavanda sobre su cabeza

-te queda bien-dijo el erizo azul mirando a blaze

-gracias-fue lo único que llego a decir blaze con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

Sonic vio que a lo lejos un koala adulto acercándose a donde se encontraban ellos y por lo visto se notaba la preocupación en su rostro

-su majestad, la estaba buscando por todos lados-dijo mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento

-no te preocupes Gardon, estoy bien-dijo blaze mientras se ponía de pie ,a gardon no se le paso por alto la flor que tenía sobre la cabeza pero opto por no decir nada sobre ello.

Gardon miro un poco mas atrás de donde se encontraba blaze y vio al erizo azul y se preguntaba que estaba haciendo cerca de su majestad .

-blaze ,¿quien es el?-pregunto sonic mirando al recién llegado

-el es Gardon el mayordomo del palacio-respondió blaze a la pregunta de sonic

-_¿a caso dijo palacio?-_se preguntaba sonic a si mismo

En ese momento sonic tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza.

-su majestad, ¿Quién es el joven que la acompaña?-dijo gardon refiriéndose a sonic

-el es…-blaze no llego a terminar lo que iba a decir ya que sonic se le adelanto

-me llamo sonic y soy el amigo de blaze-dijo sonic como si nada

En cuanto blaze escucho que sonic se refería a ella como su amiga se había alegrado a tal punto que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, en cuanto a Gardon estaba sorprendido ya que la princesa nunca tubo amigo a causa de sus poderes de fuego, pero lo que le asombro de todo esto era como la princesa se le notaba la felicidad en su rostro cosa que no había visto hace mucho tiempo.

-es un placer conocerlo joven sonic, princesa debe volver al palacio todos están preocupados por su bienestar –dijo Gardon

A blaze no le gustaba que se dirigiesen a ella como la princesa o su majestad, al ver como su mayordomo le insistía que volvéis al palacio decidió ir no sin antes preguntar a Gardon un par de cuestiones

-Gardon puedo hacerte un pregunta-dijo blaze obteniendo la atención del koala

-si princesa-dijo Gardon esperando que hablara blaze

-¿puede sonic venir con nosotros al palacio?-pregunto blaze mientras miraba a Gardon con ojos de suplica

-si por su puesto princesa ,el joven sonic puede acompañarnos al palacio-dijo Gardon sin dudarlo

Blaze sin preguntarle si sonic quería ir lo agarro de la mano y se dirigió al palacio ,Gardon miraba la escena desde atrás .habian llegado al pueblo donde todos los habitantes convivían tranquilamente, sonic noto la mirada de los ciudadanos y por su esprecion tenian miedo.

-_como le pueden tener tanto miedo de alguien que crea fuego de sus manos-_pensaba sonic mientras blaze aun lo tenia agarrado de la mano

Una que llegaron al palacio sonic se sorprendió de lo gigantesco que era ,nunca había visto tal lugar en su vida y solo había visto el exterior ,cuando entraron fueron recibidos por varios sirvientes del lugar cosa que al ver a sonic cerca de blaze se sonprendieron y se alegraron al mismo tiempo

-wow-dijo sonic asombrado mirando todo a su alrededor

Gardon se dirigió donde estaban los sirvientes y le conto lo ocurrido, todos se reían en voz baja para después dirigirse a hacer sus labores diarias .Gardon se dirigió hacia donde estaban sonic y blaze.

-princesa, usted puede divertirse con el joven sonic,si me necesitan solo tienen que llamarme-termino de decir Gardon retirándose así del lugar

-Blaze que tal si me enseñas el palacio-dijo sonic teniendo curiosidad del lugar

-si ,pero tienes que atraparme-grito blaze saliendo corriendo

-ehh,eso no se vale-dijo sonic corriendo detrás de blaze

Y así sonic y blaze se divirtieron todo el día jugando uno que otros juegos, para sorpresa de blaze sonic era demasiado rápido ya que en muchos juego sonic le ganaba en velocidad .ya ambos cansados los dos se sentaron junto a un árbol que se situaba en el jardín del palacio .

-valla este día si que fue divertido-dijo sonic mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el árbol

-si el mejor de todos diría yo-termino de decir blaze con una sonrisa

Sonic miraba las nubes en el cielo por un momento y mientras las nubes pasaban sonic pensaba que algo se le estaba olvidando, luego de pensar lo que había olvidado ,recordó que el no se encontraba en su mundo estaba en otro mundo .Blaze se dio cuenta que a sonic le inquietaba algo.

-¿sonic ocurre algo?-pregunto blaze

-ehh..no nada, no ocurre nada-respondió sonic sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Blaze a su corta edad sabia cuando alguien ocultaba algo, pero al momento que ella le estaba a punto de preguntarle se escucharon explosiones en el palacio. Ambos no tardaron en llagar para ver como varios robots causaban desastre por donde se encontraban, detrás de los robot o por encima de ellos se encontraba eggman naga dándole instrucciones a sus robot.

-¡que hace aquí eggman¡-grito sonic llamando la atención de eggman naga

-jojojo…¿Quién es ese tal eggman ?,mi nombre es eggman naga pequeña rata azul-dijo eggman naga

-soy un erizo, no una rata -gritaba sonic pero eggman naga ignoraba todas las protestas del erizo

-ahora dime donde están las sol emeralds –le exigió eggman naga a BLaze

-jamás te diré donde se encuentran-grito Blaze con llamas en sus manos

Eggman naga no dudo en enviar a todos sus robot contra blaze para sacarle la información a la fuerza. Aunque para sorpresa de Eggman naga sus robot estaban siendo destruidos velozmente por el erizo,cuando el ultimo de sus robot era destruido sintió que su vehículo volador tenía un pasajero mas .cuando se dio vuela para ver quien era se sorprendió cuando vio al erizo azul.

-tus robots son demasiado lentos-dijo sonic con su clásica sonrisa de confianza

Eggman naga no su supo que hacer estaba paralizado por el erizo azul.

-¡y esto es por llamarme pequeña rata azul¡-dijo sonic mandándolo a volar con un simple movimiento

Blaze estaba sorprendida, ella se podía cuidar sola por lo que no era un problema eggman naga y sus robots, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue la facilidad con que los destruía, no solo era buena persona sino que también buen combatiente.

-valla eso fue muy fácil –dijo sonic mirando por donde había volado Eggman naga

-sonic, te agradezco por proteger el palacio…y a mí también-dijo Blaze tímidamente la ultima frase

-ni lo menciones blaze, siempre protejo a todos mis seres queridos de los malvados-dijo sonic

-parece que tenemos que limpiar todo el desastre que causaron-dijo blaze mirando a sus alrededores

Sonic observo que había muchas parte de robots esparcidas ,algunos lugares se estaban incendiando y mucho destrozos haciendo que no pareciea un palacio

-no te preocupes blaze yo te ayudare a limpiar-dijo sonic

-gracias-dijo blaze comenzando la limpieza

Una vez pasado diez minutos de limpieza, el lugar brillaba delo limpio.

-Uff…menos mal ya terminamos-dijo sonic cansado de tanta limpieza

-si pero por lo menos ya terminamos-dijo blaze igualmente de cansada

Blaze miraba a sonic y pensaba como el la había animado cuando estaba triste ,como se divirtieron juntos y como la defendió

-sonic…..-dijo blaze en voz baja

-¿qué sucede blaze?-pregunto sonic

-sabes, cuando estaba llorando en el lago y tu me habías animado y le dijiste a Gardon que yo era tu amiga fue el mejor dia de toda mi vida y por eso quería agradecerte de corazón –dijo blaze con ternura

-yo también la pasa muy bien contigo y me alegra que podamos ser amigos-dijo sonic mirando fijamente a blaze.

En ese entonces la esmeralda que tenia sonic guardad empezó a brillar y el cuerpo de sonic se volvía transparente a cada segundo

-¿Qué está sucediendo sonic'? –dijo blaze asustada por que su amigo se volvía transparente

-parece que voy a volver a donde pertenezco-dijo sonic mientras empezaba a flotar lentamente

-No….no te vayas eres mi primer y único amigo que e tenido ,sin ti volveré a sentirme sola de nuevo-dijo blaze con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-blaze….tu nunca estarás sola siempre tendrás a personas que te van a querer tal como eres-dijo sonic señalando a Gardon y a los sirvientes del palacio.

Blaze se dio cuenta a que se refería sonic con tan solo mirar a aquellas personas que han estado con ella.

-además este no es el adiós definitivo ,se que nos volveremos a encontrar de nuevo-dijo sonic mientras su cuerpo empezó a brillar de tal forma que todos se cubrían los ojos de tan friyante que era el brillos. Cuando la luz desapareció sonic ya no estaba, en su lugar había un pequeño anillo recogió el anillo y lo observo por un momento.

**-**siempre tendras un lugar en mi corazón…. Sonic the hedgehog-dijo blaze observando el anillo dorado

**Mientras tanto en el planeta Mobius**

**-**ahhhhhh….no otra vez-grito en el aire antes de caer en el campos de flores

-ay mi cabeza, tengo que practicar mis aterrizajes-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dispuso a volver a casa ya que seguros que todos estarán preocupado por todo el tiempo que no estuvo. cuando estaba a punto de irse miro por ultima vez las flores.

-nos volveremos a ver…Blaze the cat

**Ufffffff,menos mal que termine se me hizo muy largo, quiero agradecer a aquellos que han leído este one-shot de sonic y blaze y perdón por las faltas de ortografía. Saludos para todos y todas **


End file.
